Miklos
Miklos is one of the bartenders at the Raven. He is in Janette's confidence, and aware of vampires. The character is played by actor Earl Pastko, and appears in several episodes in Season Two. Vampire or Mortal? Miklos's appearances are brief and ambiguous; and his status—vampire or mortal—is never made explicit in the course of the series. For fans of Forever Knight, especially those who wish to use the character in their own stories, this has been frustrating; and there has therefore been some controversy over the best way to interpret the evidence. Gillian Horvath, who created the character when she wrote "A Fate Worse than Death", has stated publicly that she intended Miklos to be a vampire. However, events in a slightly later episode, "Bad Blood" (written by James Johnston), provide contradictory evidence: when a cross is laid on Miklos's forehead, no mark is left, even though the vampires of Forever Knight always burn at the touch of religious objects. This suggests, therefore, that Miklos may be human; and he has been portrayed as such in some fan fiction. On the other hand, many fans prefer to consider Miklos to be a vampire. They point out that the cross was only in contact with his skin for a second or two, he grimaced as it was pressed against him, and he might therefore have been momentarily in pain. Some have invented an explanation for his lack of injury, speculating that he may be an extremely old vampire, and perhaps therefore not affected as intensely by crosses. (It should be noted, however, that there is no actual support in the televised episodes for the conjecture that ancient vampires possess an immunity to religious objects.) Horvath's authorial intention—though intriguing—is not canon, and cannot be considered to decide the issue. Miklos made only infrequent appearances, limited to the second season of Forever Knight. His lack of backstory and ambiguous reaction to the cross in "Bad Blood" mean that his status must remain indeterminate. However, his being a vampire is fanon to many. Episodes The following is a list of the episodes in which Miklos appears, with a brief synopsis. For a full discussion of his role in each episode, see Miklos's scenes. * "A Fate Worse than Death": Miklos's first appearance. * "Bad Blood": C.I. Liam O'Neal goes to the Raven in search of vampires, and tests Miklos by laying a cross on his forehead. * "Forward Into the Past": Miklos is briefly seen in the Raven when Nick goes to the club to ask Janette to contact Aristotle for him. Fan Activities Although a recurring character, Miklos has only a small fan following. He is often written into scenes at the Raven, but only in the same minor supporting role he had in the actual series. Stories focusing on Miklos are rare. The character's accent has prompted fans to posit an Eastern European origin for Miklos, including Greece as well as several of the Balkan states. This has led fans occasionally to tie him tangentially into the history of the real Vlad Dracul and his family. A few fans have posited an attraction between Miklos and Janette (perhaps more on his side than hers). Factions The faction of fans affiliated with Miklos call themselves Mikies. In addition there is a small couple faction, the Raven's Cellar, for fans who like the Tracy/Miklos relationship. Yahoo!Groups * Mikieshttp://groups.yahoo.com/group/Mikies/ Fan Fiction The following are works of fan fiction that include Miklos among the characters. * "Revenge" by Elisabeth Hurst * "Where There's No Smoking" by Susan M. Garrett * "By Any Other Name" by leela_cat * "Romany Prince" by Katrinka"http://www.foreverknight.org/ladylacroix/coasteron.com/ladylc/jadfe/Xover/romany.kat.txt - crossover with The Professionals and Son Of Darkness Category:Supporting Characters Category:Suspected Vampires Category:Recurring Characters